Arkadimon
Arkadimon is a Bewitching Beast Digimon whose name is derived from the Greek city of Arkadia, a reference to its Tamer's desire to create a "New Utopia". Unlike most Digimon, it keeps the same name throughout its digivolution, and even as a Fresh, it is powerful enough to vaporize Megas. Because of its power and wickedness, it is impossible for a Tamer to truly control it. It also gains an extra claw on each of its feet every time it evolves. In Shinkenger: Digital Advance, Samuel accidentually create the ultimate digimon, but the baby digimon was Arkadimon. This Arkadimon were not exceed to evolve, but more than digivolve into something else. Arkadimon used Shinken attacks to direct them. As Shinkenger to battle, Arkadimon begin to digivolve into Rookie form and destruct them. It was antagonist, but afterward it was now protagonist. It was voiced by similar computer voice program and mistaking he or she become it. Arkadimon (Fresh) Arkadimon (Fresh) is black with blue highlights and has a point at the tip. It is usually considered a Fresh Digimon because it is in its first, freshly-hatched form, but its Japanese name uses the generic "Baby" term, which can mean both "Fresh" or "In-Training". In Shinkenger, it can't formed finisher until it digivolving. Attacks * Absorption: A large crab-like arm appears from Arkadimon's back and is used to impale the enemy. It then absorbs their data into his body. * Shinken: They can used symbol power to Arkadimon and create the attacks. Arkadimon (Rookie) Arkadimon (Rookie) is a cursed Digimon artificially created from the source data of various Digimon. It's nature is to digivolve by absorbing its opponent's data, but it's not clear if it possesses any self-hood. Because these details are unknown, it is currently being investigated. However, he still digivolved when it supposed. Attacks * Soul Absorption: Disassembles and absorbs the opponent's data. * Erase Sickle: Erases the opponent's configuration data. * Shinken: It create the attacks from Shinkenger or Hyper ShinkenRed. * Origami Shinken: It used Origami Disk as the finisher to slash them. * DaiTenku Shinken: It can used DaiTenku to blast them. Arkadimon (Champion) Arkadimon (Champion) gains in this form the ability to fly using a pair of small wings. He has long, whip-like arms that he uses to attack his enemy and stab them so he can harvest their energy. Stabbing his enemy's body with thorns that grow from his arms, he drinks their energy when they can't seem to move. In Shinkenger, it can used Cho Shinken to strike them. Attacks * Prison Fist * Snatch Whip * Cho Shinken: It create the new attacks from Shinkenger. When it used two discs, it can combine into one attacks to direct them. * Cho Origami Shinken: It used six Origami Discs to slash them. Arkadimon (Ultimate) Arkadimon digivolves to Ultimate after absorbing Seraphimon's data. As an Ultimate, Arkadimon protects Neo when Daemon attacks him, and uses Dot Matrix to absorb Daemon. In Shinkenger, it digivolve into the evil Ultimate level and destroy everything, but it damaged by ShinkenRed's ShinkenSword. It apologize to Samuel from destroying. It can trust without making destruction. Attacks * Dot Matrix: Converts foe into 0's and 1's which are then absorbed. * Freeze Tentacle * Shin Shinken: It create new attacks from Shinkenger and it can control the enemies. * Ika DaiTenku Shinken: It can used Ika DaiTenku as the finisher to blast them. Arkadimon (Mega) Arkadimon digivolves to Mega after absorbing Daemon. In Shinkenger, it was losing the control again and using Exile Spear to stab Waskitenka then blow up. It can destroy everything again, but it was damaged by Super ShinkenRed. It were seem deleted and data was destroyed. However, the baby Arkadimon is revived and still need food. 'Attacks' * Dot Matrix: An invisible attack that uses a lot of energy, but takes a chunk of the opponent's data restoring himself while doing damage. * Exile Spear: His arm is transformed into a spear which is used to impale an opponent. * Zen Shinken: It used all Origami Disc or Samuel has Kyoryu Disc to slash them. * Shinken All Category:Virus Digimon